<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warden by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988547">Warden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games), League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADAM harvesting, Alternate Universe - BioShock Fusion, Big Daddy Thresh, Canon Little Sister delusions, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Little Sister Jhin, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OCD, OCD behaviors based around 4, Prostate Milking, Themes of Infantilization, brief mentions of needles, but Jhin is a fully grown man, chemical castration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a strange Little Sister and Big Daddy in post-fall Rapture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khada Jhin/Thresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SeelenZorn">@SeelenZorn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@SeelenZorn put this idea before me and it possessed me like a fucking demon. So this is for him LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An unusual Little Sister for an unusual Big Daddy. That's what they called the pair- unusual. Strange. Some might even say off-putting, but that would be par for the course with the rest of the beings that now roam the halls of Rapture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there are a number of things that separate the two from the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Little Sister that is not so little- or a sister at all, really! Much more of a Big Brother, if you ask him. A man that, by all accounts, should not have been eligible for the Little Sister program. Skinny and tall and touched in the head by a few too many ADAM slugs to be functional as anything but his current role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Big Daddy, the first in an attempt at a new line of protectorates. Shepherds, they were supposed to be called- but these days, he much prefers the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thresh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A big man before the procedure, by all accounts, but now he towers over even the tallest of men, using his imposing stature to easily scare off any who would threaten his ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thresh, come look!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin spins on his heel, gesturing for Thresh to come close. Thresh drifts serenely after him, chains clanking softly as they hang from his arms. Jhin leans forwards over the balcony, looking down at the floor below, and Thresh snags the back of his shirt to stop his boy from going over the edge in his delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An angel…" Jhin breathes, gazing down at the corpse of a recently-dead splicer. "Thresh, let's go- I simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>make her beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh laughs softly as Jhin pulls back from the edge, letting go of Jhin's shirt to curl fingers around the back of his head instead, turning the thin, spindly man to look at him properly. Jhin's one eye shines through his mask in excitement, and how could Thresh deny him anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last one, Jhin." Thresh reminds him. "This one will be four." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin shivers under his touch. "Yes, Thresh." He murmurs. Little Sisters aren't meant to harvest more than three at a time without extraction- but Jhin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>special.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thresh knows that Jhin can do anything- and Jhin loves four. So Thresh lets him do four. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh lets go and Jhin is off like a shot, racing down the grand, curving staircase, footsteps quick with excitement. Thresh follows at a more leisurely pace, amused by his boy's eager energy. Jhin is already dropping to his knees, readying his extractor, by the time that Thresh reaches the bottom stair, humming to a song only he can hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh does a slow circle of the room, checking for any silent would-be-ambushers, but all is still and they remain unbothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make you pretty again, just you see…" Jhin sing-songs, the rhythmic repetition of his harvesting a familiar sound to Thresh's ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snick-snick-snick-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>sshunk-</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always fours. Four stabs, four harvests, dances in 4/4, four meals, four kisses. There are stranger things to center a life around- and so long as they are harmless, Thresh has no problem indulging his boy's habits. Just for him, he does four, lazy circles of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of them, Jhin is sitting back on his heels, raising the extractor to his mouth. He nudges his mask aside, just enough for his mouth to be revealed, and then tilts his head back, starting to swallow down the thick, contaminated, sluggish gulps of ADAM. Each swallow has his throat bobbing, his entire body shifting from the force of it. He paces himself- too many times, when he was still new to this, he would drink too quickly and vomit it all back up when his body rebelled against the thick, vile-looking substance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh once asked Jhin what it tastes like. Jhin had hummed and tapped his feet across the floor and settled on </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Like everything good in the world, sweet and bitter and sour and fruitful, the stink of defeat and the beauty of victory and the brilliance of angels ready to come home."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boy has a way with words. Thresh will leave him to it- it's not as if he could drink the contaminated ADAM and live, after all, even if he had a desire to. No, that's what his boy is for. To take the dirty parts of this world and filter them out, clean them and make them pure once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he watches Jhin swallow down his bounty and wipe his mouth, panting like he had run a marathon. He sways a little, on his knees- Thresh knows that the ADAM is settling into his belly and before long he'll be overcome, with how much he's drunk today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jhin." Thresh calls his name and Jhin looks to him, raising a shaky hand to affix his mask back into place. "Let's go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin nods and rises to his feet on wobbly legs. Thresh watches him take one step and shakes his head, reaching for him to sweep him up in his arms. Jhin makes a noise of protest but settles down as Thresh carries him up the stairs, tucking his face into Thresh's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh carries him through the run-down halls of Olympus Heights to the place they had claimed as their own. With his boy much too big for the Little Sister vents, they had to find their own place to live when everything collapsed in on itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment is tiny, just a room and a bathroom, but it serves its purpose. Thresh can push a dresser in front of the door for the rare times he needs rest, it gives Jhin a place to keep clean and plaster the beautiful images he saves across the walls to look at when they rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Thresh settles Jhin down on their mattress, one gloved hand squeezing his shoulder for a moment before he goes over and pushes the dresser in front of the door. They don't need interruption right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jhin." Thresh pulls open a drawer. "It's time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Jhin murmurs. "I'm ready, daddy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh takes a glass jar out from amongst others. Some full of thick, pure, brilliantly red ADAM, most empty. The drawer slides shut with a little clinking of jars and he crosses over to the mattress, letting his chains slide off to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to do it yourself?" Thresh asks. Jhin can be…. temperamental, at times. Sometimes he wants Thresh's touch, sometimes he doesn't- and other times he doesn't want the extraction at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to the point of hysteria as Thresh pins him down and coaxes it from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin shakes his head. A good day, then. Thresh chuckles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." He sets the jar down and settles into place above Jhin, coaxing his long, spindly legs open. Jhin spreads them willingly, so Thresh summons up the one plasmid all Big Daddies are given. He settles his wide palm over Jhin's stomach and activates it, coaxing the slugs to waking that are nestled inside of his boy's belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmh…" Jhin sighs, his head lolling back. There's a hazy quality to his voice as he shifts and squirms, breathily sighing and making tiny noises. Before, there was protesting and struggling and broken needles as the extraction happened in the worst of ways that would send Jhin into hysterical, uncontrollable fits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This way is much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Heat radiates beneath his palm as the slugs do their job and consume the contaminated ADAM throbbing through Jhin's veins. When Jhin makes a noise of discomfort, Thresh begins a gentle rub over his belly, soothing the deep ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy…" Jhin's voice is soft and high, nothing like his usual airy, grand tones. Thresh adores it, loves seeing his prideful, elegant, quick-footed boy all soft and submissive underneath him, letting his daddy take care of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Thresh purrs, feeling Jhin's thighs clench on either side of his waist. "Are you ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin nods. Thresh smiles beneath his unmoving mask and lets the plasmid dissipate so that he can reach for Jhin's pants, undoing the laces. Jhin's cock springs free the moment it's released, eager and ready for its daddy's touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh doesn't deny him for a moment- he can see the little red pulses of light under Jhin's skin, up and down his arms, under his clothes, in his stomach, a sign that the ADAM is awakened and searching for something to latch onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Thresh wraps his hand around Jhin's length and starts a firm pace, enjoying Jhin's gasp and immediate bucking of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of that." Thresh purrs, his other hand on Jhin's hip to hold him down. Jhin squirms and moans weakly in protest, but he's unable to budge him even an inch. "Let me take care of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hot." Jhin says, by way of protest, but his voice is high and soft and needy. "Daddy… It feels good…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Thresh continues his slow, firm pace, knowing just how to get Jhin right up where he needs him. Too fast, and Jhin will be too raw. Too slow, and it'll take him too long to get all the ADAM. "Let me know when you're close, Jhin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin shivers, his hands winding into the bed underneath them, and nods. "Yes, daddy…" He murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's nothing sweeter in this world than his boy calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something that never passes his lips out in the wider world- it's just for the two of them here. Just for Thresh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh watches as the pulsing beneath Jhin's skin gets brighter, faster- and sure enough, Jhin is squirming, arching, and breathing out a "c-close-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh reaches for the jar. He guides the head of Jhin's pretty, long, slender cock to it and squeezes a bit firmer- and Jhin cums with a cry, arching up, as thick spurts of red pulse from his cock and into the jar. Pure, untainted ADAM. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The stuff a city like this killed for. The stuff a city like this died for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Thresh purrs as he strokes Jhin through it, milking every drop he can. It doesn't fill up the jar- a little under half. At least one more, then. He doesn't let up, even as Jhin twitches and huffs and moans weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, please, wait- let me-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Thresh cuts across his requests with a firm tone. "We have to extract it all. You know that, Jhin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm- hah- ah-" Jhin squirms, but doesn't try and pull away. "Yeah, I know-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Then relax and let it happen and it will be over soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin nods and sinks more into the bed, panting softly with the overstimulation of not being let down. He squirms and whines and moans his way through it- but his second orgasm is even less than first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh hums contemplatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Turn over, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What- no, daddy, I don't want to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jhin protests, but makes a soft, agonized noise as Thresh rubs his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to, baby." Thresh reminds him and Jhin makes an upset sound but reluctantly agrees, squirming over and moving his long legs carefully until he's flipped onto his stomach, propped up on his knees with his chest pressed into the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like he's putting himself open on display, a beautiful painting for Thresh to admire- and not for the first time, Thresh wishes that this new body of his had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>capability </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give his boy what he really needs. He needs a good, firm pounding from his daddy, one that will make him cum until he's empty and seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the possibility is always beyond his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chemical castration really is such an infuriating thing. Sometimes Thresh wants no more than to pin Jhin to the nearest surface and </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, but he cannot. So he shall have to satisfy himself with seeing Jhin fall apart for him, shall have to satisfy himself with the chaste kisses Jhin presses to his mask, four at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh bats away those thoughts and refocuses on the task before him. He cradles the jar and Jhin's cock in one hand, and the other finds the grease they use for this exact thing. His middle finger is all he needs, so he gets the rough leather slick enough that it won't hurt his boy at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm- hh-" Jhin makes wordless noises as Thresh works his thick finger into his hole. His thighs quiver, the long, lanky limbs spread nice and wide for Thresh. "Hah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Thresh rumbles. He knows how Jhin loves his voice- and it works, here, Jhin melting into a relaxed state as Thresh wiggles his finger in and finds the right spot. Jhin gasps as it's brushed, so Thresh starts a careful, firm rub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin trembles, hips jittering back and forth as that spot is stimulated. He's sensitive, especially after two orgasms- so Thresh works firmly. The red pulses under Jhin's skin slowly ease up as red starts dripping from Jhin's cock, milked out under his daddy's unyielding guidance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmhm- hhm- mmmmf- daddy…" Jhin groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little more." Thresh coaxes him. "You're doing good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jhin shivers and squirms, but doesn't try to pull away- he's being </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good today. His legs are shaking, struggling to keep himself up as the ADAM drips slowly and steadily from his cock, sensitive and jittery and yet feeling such a deep, throbbing pleasure that makes him liable to start crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Thresh repeats. He puts just that bit more pressure on Jhin's button- rubbing firmly, in slow, deliberate circles, to really get every last drop until there's nothing left. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jhin cries out, moaning and shivering- and his cock jerks a couple of times, a few last drops welling up and splashing down into the jar. The lights that dance and shine under his skin are gone, the ADAM finally removed from his system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All done." Thresh says, capping the jar and pulling away to wipe his finger and tuck the jar in the drawer with the rest. Jhin is on his side, breathing roughly, when Thresh turns back around, and he holds a hand out to his protector.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thresh goes to him. He settles down onto the mattress and lets Jhin clamber into his lap, the boy-man tucking himself against Thresh's chest and under his chin, wrung out from the extraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, daddy." Jhin murmurs. Thresh rubs his eternally-gloved hand over Jhin's back, up and down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Jhin." Thresh murmurs. Jhin's breathing slows and Thresh cradles him close, settling in for his eternal watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They might be a strange pair- a not-so-little Little Sister and an experimental Big Daddy castaway- but so long as they have each other, everything will be fine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at <a href="http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny">@LPSunnyBunny</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>